


The Last Battle

by limeta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Read at Your Own Risk, but never got around to writing, but now it's such a fucking mess that i can't help but post it for storage purposes, i thought this was THE SHIT in 2015, it's also tied in to this au that i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: I'm not an expert but I *assume* I was going for a: Humans attack Satan, very very unsuccessfully.
Kudos: 8





	The Last Battle

Fear

Intensifying each step

Anxiety

Sky rocketing

Hatred

Diminishing

Overcome by trepidation

* * *

Sheer bewilderment

Coats the subject

Blue cloaks the world

Anger

Such primitive emotions

Swords at the ready

Guns unhoistered

* * *

Fear

Blue

Fear

Blue

* * *

Horns

Claws

Painted Nails

The Ignorant Government mistakes them for liberals

* * *

Vicious grins

Death

* * *

Quick

Chants

Lethal

Words

* * *

Sadistic

Painful

Slow

Blue

BLUE

* * *

Sons of another side

Staring up at the presence coated in azure

Frowns

Sadistic Grins

Beautiful

Carnage

BLUE

* * *

Love

Not Enough

Power

Friends

Falling

Dead

Corpses

Surround the Sons

* * *

Family reunion

Papa

Sons

Twins

Disgrace

Otaku

* * *

Eyes

Flames

Why the frowns, children?

Did you not miss me?

YOUR DARLING PAPA!

Laughter

Twisted

Agonising

Hate-filled

Cackling at

Death

Enjoying

Savouring the moment

DEATH

* * *

Painful

Drifting

Soft

Erratic

Last

Slipping

Thought

Love

Fujimoto

Blinding Light

* * *

Love

His Brother

He cannot die

* * *

Love

* * *

HELP

* * *

No External Burning

The Exorcist falls

Brain Fried

Guns clenched tightly until the very end

* * *

Screaming from the other

From the one alive

From the one he wants alive

* * *

Angry eyes

Red

Just like his

Blue is their world

He knocks him out

The Boy falls

The Elder donns him

* * *

His eldest traitor is left

Green of change and prosperity, of nature, undwindling and forever adapting

Stares

Into the brightest of blue, the omen of death in Gehenna

With good right

Abandon All Hope

Dante

Smartest Words

Time-Wielder and Out-Of-Time

Battling for dominance

Survival vs Annihilation

Tis not a happy ending

* * *

The Vessel is destroyed

The Younger

Flees

Home

His Papa Waits

Grinning

Zealous

Happy

The Boy is a nice new vessel

His Masterstroke

His Disgrace standing in front

Staring emotionlessly at Rin

At Satan

* * *

“What did you expect?”

Curiosity

Expected Question

Rehearsed Answer

“Worse.”

Worse comes

BLUE


End file.
